Canary González
Overview A 1st year attending U.A Academy. Coming from a region in South America, she is referred to as the "Wild One" of the 1-X kids and can get super aggressive with anyone at any time without reason. Sypnosis Appearance Somewhat skinny and tall, Canary has a pair of C cups and notable hips. Her hair is a greenish-blonde and her eyes are light blue. Various deep-green scales cover her body, mainly the thighs, calves, forearms, and cheeks along down her spine. A long and thick tail exits from her back with various scales. Tiny horns are also present but mainly unused or un-notable. Quirk Canary is a mix between a large American Alligator and American Crocodile. -Her jaw snap can crush anything smaller than the mouth in an instant. Her teeth and claws have a cutting strength 1500 Ibs and can latch onto anything as long as the teeth can sink inside like flesh or rubber. Her tail is 5 ft long and has a striking strength of 1500 Ibs with a knockback of 500 Ibs. Her durability is 1 ton and can move at a solid 35 mph. Can swim underwater for 5 turns straight. Can perform a death roll. Requires to be latched onto for one turn though. -Canary sheds every 5 rps and must wait for 1 rp til the scales regrow. Trying to fight during this time leaves her vulnerable. -Can become highly aggressive when threatened and won't give up attacking a single target for 3 turns. Claws can be broken after clawing for 5 turns without break. Biting into anything with the durability of more than 1.5 tons will the teeth to break and bleed. Can be regrown after 3 rps. Biting anything with a durability equal to 1 ton just hurts a lot and still causes it to bleed but not break. Due to being a filthy half-bred, hypothermia is a major concern. Temperatures lower than -3 C degrees can send her into shock for 3 turns before she requires medical attention Personality A sweet young child who's actually quite spoiled. She wants attention, as her parents barely gave her any, and deeply loves all of her close friends, all one of them. Raised in an isolated atmosphere, she lacks proper social skills and mostly interacts with adults. All she wants is to have fun with other people and socialize. However, she is known for a stalker-like behavior, being rather quiet, and creepy. Backstory Canary was born in South America, to a large furniture company that was actually a front of a drug company associated with the Russian Mafia. As a child, she was flowered with gifts while also being emotionally neglected by her parents and everyone else. She grew lonely and found happiness in her Russian friend, someone a little older than she, but she grew emotionally attached nonetheless. So attached, it made her quite mad, seeing as her friend went to Japan. It enraged her so much, the girl followed her all the way over there, like a creepy stalker. Likes Meat, Ants, Crickets, Beetles, literally anything she can eat! She also loves water and will roll around in it. Dislikes Broken scales, broken skin, and sugar.